Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind
by Groumde
Summary: Suite à un accident de potion, Drago et Harry doivent faire face à l'arrivée d'un nouveau né. Une lutte silencieuse s'engage alors entre leurs envies contradictoires. Mais quand Voldemort entre en scène, il n'est plus temps de tergiverser. Séquelle de Le temps d'une naissance.
1. I

Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoilou, comme promis, en cet début mai, pour la suite du Temps d'une naissance.

Je vous remercie, vous qui avez su me motiver pour écrire cette suite^^

.

/!\ Je risque de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos reviews aussi rapidement que d'habitude, car voilà plus d'un mois que je n'ai plus internet chez moi. Mais je répondrai quand même à tout le monde!

.

.

**Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind**

**.**

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à JKR. L'histoire est de moi.

.

**Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de lire…ou de ne pas lire cette histoire :**

- Séquelle (ou préquelle, tout dépend de votre point de vue^^) de « Le temps d'une naissance ».

- Il s'agit d'une "romance" entre deux hommes.

- Tient compte des cinq premiers tomes d'Harry Potter et d'une partie du tome 6.

- 3 chapitres. Fic terminée.

- Publication bimensuelle.

.

**Résumé : **Suite à un accident de potion, Drago et Harry doivent faire face à l'arrivée d'un nouveau né. Une lutte silencieuse s'engage alors entre leurs envies contradictoires. Mais quand Voldemort entre en scène, il n'est plus temps de tergiverser. Séquelle de « Le temps d'une naissance. »

.

**Influences:**

- Fic FFnet de Lunapix, _Demortia__._

- Fic FFnet de Quiproquo, _Harry Potter et Les Enfants du Futur__._

- Fic FFnet de Kimophelia, _L'immense privilège d'être parents__._

- Film de Michel Gondry, _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind._

_._

**Personnages principaux:**

- Harry Potter

- Drago Malefoy

- James Potter (fils d'Harry et Drago)

.

.

**-I-**

Harry avait l'impression que ses yeux étaient complètement englués, ses paupières pâteuses et son cerveau tout spongieux. Sa langue semblait peser trois tonnes tandis que ses bras paraissaient…absents. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se réveiller dans cet état, et après une réflexion sommaire il considéra qu'il valait bien mieux qu'il se rendorme. Oui mais voilà, au dessus de lui une voix disait :

« Qui était à la porte ? »

Une autre répondait :

« C'était encore monsieur Weasley et miss Granger… Ho ! Il se réveille, ça y est. »

La première confirmait :

« On dirait bien, oui. »

Et l'autre de reprendre :

« Vous croyez qu'on lui annonce maintenant ou qu'on attend que l'autre revienne à lui aussi ? »

« Gnnnn, geignit Harry. »

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux faire d'une pierre deux coups, poursuivit sans attendre de réponse la deuxième voix. »

Harry avait sur le bout de la langue les noms de ces personnes, mais il avait beau se débattre pour que ces méninges daignent se mettre en marche, rien n'y faisait. Une main potelée se posa sur son front.

« Vous êtes avec nous, monsieur Potter ? demanda plus fortement la voix numéro 2. »

Harry papillonna des cils, la luminosité agressant sa rétine. Il reconnu, penchés au dessus de lui, les visages du professeur Lupin et de madame Pomfresh. Il eut un sourire, que certains qualifieraient de 'niais', et déclara :

« Je savais que c'était vous ! »

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et l'infirmière de Poudlard lui sourirent en retour, d'une manière toute compatissante. Harry se redressa dans son lit. Madame Pomfresh lui tendit un verre qu'il regarda d'un œil morne et suspicieux.

« Ce n'est que de l'eau, monsieur Potter, déclara t-elle, exaspérée. »

Rassuré, le gryffondor s'en saisit et le vida d'une traite. Il s'essuya ensuite la bouche du revers de sa manche de blouse. Puis il tâtonna sur la table de chevet à sa droite, où il trouva comme prévu ses lunettes. Sa myopie contrecarrée, il constata que le lit d'à côté était occupé par son ennemis de toujours : Malefoy.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? demanda t-il, ne doutant pas une seconde qu'ils étaient tout les deux ici pour la même raison. »

« Il y a eu un petit incident en cours de potion, hier, l'informa Remus. »

Harry fronça les sourcilles. Il bougea ses jambes, ses bras, se contorsionna dans tous les sens pour constater qu'il n'était pas blessé et qu'aucune manifestation inquiétante n'était apparue sur sa personne suite à cet accident en potion.

« Je ne me souviens pas, constata t-il. Que s'est il passé ?»

« Ho et bien, rien de…grave. Mais, peut être devrions-nous attendre que monsieur Malefoy se réveille pour vous expliquer les choses en même temps et avoir votre version des faits. Il ne devrait pas tarder à refaire surface lui aussi, dit l'infirmière. »

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête et de reporter son regard sur le lit voisin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il constatait que Malefoy avait l'air…gentil…ou tout du moins inoffensif lorsqu'il dormait. Leurs nombreux séjours à l'infirmerie lui avaient déjà permis de voir ce spectacle. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il lui semblait _qu'il aimait_ ce qu'il voyait. Il avait une impression diffuse, comme si quelque chose lui échappait…

« Je crois que ça y est, informa Harry. »

Il avait vu le petit nez de Malefoy se froncer et ses lèvres roses se pincer. Madame Pomfresh s'approcha du patient et refit les mêmes gestes qu'avec Harry, posant une main sur le front du blond et l'encourageant à sortir de son sommeil. Loin de sourire, lorsque Malefoy se réveilla totalement, il se dégagea vivement du touché de l'infirmière. Ses yeux exprimaient clairement son mécontentement mais, contrairement à Harry, aucune plainte désarticulée ne sortie de sa bouche. Le gryffondor le vit, enfermé dans son silence, parcourir l'endroit de son regard peu aimable. Quand il l'aperçu, la colère et l'indignation contractèrent son visage.

« Potter ! J'aurais du me douter que tu n'étais pas étranger à ma présence ici ! »

Puis, se tournant vers l'infirmière et le professeur Lupin, il demanda en pointant Harry du doigt :

« Que m'a-t-il encore fait ?! »

« Ne commence pas à brailler comme une harpie, Malefoy. Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'on n'est pas là à cause de toi ? »

« Sûrement le fait que tu sois le garçon-le-plus-catastrophique-au-monde, Potty, cracha t-il. »

« Il serait temps que tu te recycles, Malefoy. Tes insultes manquent de mordant ces derniers temps. Tu n'as pas du être très attentif lors de tes leçons pour devenir un bon petit mangemort. »

« Moi au moins, on a fait mon éducation, cochon d'orphelin ! »

« Je vais te tuer ! enragea Harry en commençant à se lever de son lit. »

C'est le moment que Remus choisit pour s'interposer, retenant le gryffondor et leur ordonnant à tous les deux de se taire.

« C'est la meilleure celle là ! s'exclama Malefoy. Je me réveille à l'infirmerie, je me fais agresser par Potter, personne ne daigne me dire ce qu'il m'est arrivé et il faudrait que je me taise par-dessus le marcher ! Comptez sur moi pour en référer à mon père ! Et croyez-moi, vous en aurez des nouvelles ! »

Harry fulminait. Comment avait il pu trouver agréable de regarder ce trou du cul !

« Ho la ferme, Malefoy ! »

« Décidément, on ne peut pas vous laisser seul 10 minutes sans que la situation ne vous échappe, Lupin, claqua la voix froide et sifflante du professeur Rogue. »

Le lycanthrope lui jeta un regard assassin, tout en remettant en place les couvertures de son élève préféré.

« Tu as aimé ton porridge ce matin Rogue ? demanda ensuite Remus, un sourire torve plaqué sur le visage. » (1)

L'autre blêmi.

« Professeur Rogue, intervînt Drago. Je suis bien content de vous voir. Il faut que vous sachiez que les agissements dans cette infirmerie sont tout sauf professionnels. Pour tout vous dire, personne ne m'a encore expliqué ce que je faisais ici ! »

« Monsieur Malefoy, intervint la voix chaude et chevrotante du directeur de l'école. Vous me voyez navré si notre modeste école ne peut vous fournir les soins auxquels vous auriez droit dans votre foyer. Sachez cependant que madame Pomfreh et tout le personnel enseignant ont veillé à votre bien être. »

« Hf ! »

Drago avait croisé les bras et redressé le menton, dans une attitude qu'Harry trouvait des plus horripilantes.

« Professeur Dumbledore, appela Harry, peut-on connaître la raison de notre présence à l'infirmerie maintenant que Malefoy est réveillé ? »

« Oui, j'y viens. Heu…Poppy, vous voulez bien apporter l'enfant ? »

« Quel enfant ? interrogea Drago, suspicieux. »

Le blond n'aimait vraiment pas la façon dont l'assistance les regardait, lui et Potter. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'on allait lui dire quelque chose de déplaisant. L'infirmière s'était penchée sur un berceau prés de son bureau et en avait sorti un petit paquet de linge bleu ciel.

« Voilà, il y a eu hier un petit incident durant le cours de potion de monsieur Rogue, expliqua Dumbledore. »

« Humr humr, fit sans discrétion Lupin, très vite foudroyé par les billes noires de Rogue. »

« Oui, c'est ce que m'a dit madame Pomfresh, confirma Harry. »

« Quoi ! s'indigna Drago. Alors à lui on lui donne des informations, mais à moi, non, bien sûr ! Ce favoritisme est inacceptable ! Combien de temps encore comptez-vous cirer les bottes du Survivant ?! »

« Mais veux-tu bien te taire ?! s'énerva Harry. »

« Je ne te permets pas, Potter ! »

« Ça suffit, siffla Rogue, ramenant instantanément le calme. »

Il gratifia Lupin d'un petit sourire narquois. Celui-ci se renfrogna comme un gamin.

« Merci, Severus, reprit Dumbledore. Comme je le disais, il y a eu un petit problème lors de votre dernier cours de potion. Vous faisiez équipe tout les deux pour réaliser une décoction lorsque vous vous êtes, une fois n'est pas coutume, disputés. »

« Quelle idée brillante aussi de les avoir mis ensemble, fit remarquer Remus. »

« J'espérais faire progresser cet incapable de Potter, cracha Rogue. »

« On voit le résultat… »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit le directeur en élevant la voix, des mots vous en êtes venus aux main, vous blessant l'un l'autre, permettant à vos sangs de se mélanger à la préparation inachevée de votre potion. S'en est suivi, d'après les témoins, une explosion qui vous a laissé tous les deux inertes sur le sol. Après quoi des pleurs se sont échappés de votre chaudron. »

Dumbledore fit signe à madame Pomfresh de s'approcher.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix. »

« Il s'agit de votre enfant monsieur Potter, à vous et monsieur Malefoy. »

« … »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie ! Laissez-moi-vous dire que c'est d'un fort mauvais goût ! Dites quelque chose, Severus ! s'énerva Drago.»

« Malheureusement, Drago… Je crains que tout ceci ne soit pas une plaisanterie mais la stricte vérité. Vous et Potter avaient conçu, par inadvertance certes, mais ensemble tout de même, un bébé-potion. »

« C'est un cauchemar… C'EST UN CAUCHEMAR ! VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI OU QUOI ! UN MIOCHE ! AVEC POTTER ! C'EST COMPLETEMENT… »

Alors que Drago perdait doucement mais sûrement les pédales, madame Pomfresh saisit sa baguette magique pour immobiliser le blond, le temps de lui faire ingurgiter une potion calmante. Après quoi le serpentard se détendit, posant un regard éteint sur son parrain. Il se sentait vidé, sans force. Shooté quoi.

« C'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar, c'est un horrible cauchemar, ne cessait-il de répéter. »

Harry, lui, restait étrangement calme. Il tentait d'assimiler toutes les informations : Il était papa. Ok. Il avait créé un bébé avec un autre homme. Ok. Malefoy, alias la fouine, fils de mangemort et très certainement mangemort lui même, son ennemis depuis 5 ans, était le second père de son enfant… … … … … … … Ok.

« Je peux le voir ? finit-il par demander à l'infirmière. »

Celle-ci lui sourit et Remus posa sa main sur son épaule, en signe de soutien.

Malefoy avait cessé sa litanie en entendant le souhait d'Harry.

Madame Pomfresh s'approcha. Drago la suivit des yeux, son attention entièrement dévouée au petit tas bleu clair qu'elle tenait contre elle. Peut être que la _chose_ n'y était pas. Elle avait peut être disparu entre temps. Potter était nullissime en potion, comment auraient-ils pu créer un _être_ ensemble ?

De son côté, Harry sentait ses mains devenir moites. Tous les pores de sa peau lui hurlaient l'importance de la rencontre qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il avait l'impression que les secondes s'étiraient en longueur tandis que madame Pomfresh s'avançait vers lui d'un pas tranquille. Enfin, l'infirmière était à ses côtés. Elle inclina légèrement ses bras et Harry pencha son visage au dessus de la couverture qui s'y trouvait.

« C'est un garçon, indiqua t elle. »

Une petite bouille surmontée d'une touffe de cheveux bruns. Des petits poings serrés. Un petit nez froncé. Une petite bouche humide. Et surtout, des grands yeux gris qui semblaient le regarder de façon espiègle.

Un malstrom d'émotions submergea Harry. Il sourit tendrement à l'enfant. Son enfant. Instinctivement, ses yeux se portèrent sur Drago, qui semblait vouloir gober les mouches.

« Il est mignon, lui dit-il. »

Au plus grand désarroi du gryffondor et des autres personnes présentes, le blond se mit à rire. Au début, c'était nerveux, mais très vite une hilarité emprunte de folie le gagna. Il riait comme un dément. C'était effrayant et le nourrisson se mit à pleurer.

« Tenez ! dit l'infirmière en fourrant le bébé dans les bras d'Harry. »

Puis elle se précipita vers l'armoire qui contenait tous ses remèdes. Pendant ce temps, Severus tentait de raisonner son filleul, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il avait complètement perdu l'esprit. Madame Pomfresh ne tarda pas à trouver la potion adéquate et à lui administrer. L'effet fut quasiment immédiat : Le rire du serpentard mourut progressivement et Drago s'endormit comme une masse.

« Calme toi, mon ange…calme toi, chuchotait Harry en berçant le bébé. »

C'était étrange, cette voix douce et tendre dans ce silence, mais le gryffondor ne se rendait compte de rien, trop absorbé par sa mission : faire cesser les pleurs de ce joli petit minois. Et le succès de ses efforts ne tarda pas. Tous regardaient la scène, cois. Dumbledore fut le premier à réagir.

« Il semblerait que les choses soient plus simples pour toi que pour monsieur Malefoy, Harry. »

L'interpellé releva alors un visage perdu vers son mentor.

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment…réaliser. Mais…avoir une famille, c'est ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Alors… »

Sa voix s'étrangla et il ferma les yeux un instant. La main de Remus retrouva sa place sur son épaule et la serra doucement.

« …je ne veux pas que mon enfant manque d'une famille, termina t-il. »

Il enfouit ensuite son visage dans la couverture bleue, contre le petit corps chaud qu'il pressa un peu plus. Il évacua ses émotions. Ce qui lui tombait dessus était vraiment énorme. Il avait été très courageux jusque là, mais le trop plein devait sortir. Pourtant, il ne se laissa pas longtemps aller aux larmes, retrouvant petit à petit son calme, respirant en bon coup. Il se détacha et embrassa le front de celui qui continuait à le regarder avec espièglerie.

Les yeux encore humide, il se tourna vers Remus et lui dit :

« Il sent bon.»

« Il sent le bébé j'imagine, répondit Remus. »

Ça pouvait paraître stupide, complètement idiot même, surtout vu le cataclysme qui venait de balayer la vie de deux élèves de Poudlard, mais même Severus ne fit aucune réflexion.

Harry fit un sourire incertain. Puis il se tourna vers Drago qui dormait, la bouche ouverte. Une foule de questions lui traversa la tête, mais il n'en posa aucune. Il était trop tôt de toute façon pour avoir les réponses. Il ignorait tant de choses qu'il préférait se concentrer sur ce qu'il savait déjà et parer au plus urgent.

Il regarda de nouveau Remus et Dumbledore.

« Je crois que j'aurais besoin d'aide, leur dit-il. »

« Bien sûr Harry. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi…même si je ne m'y connais pas trop en bébé. J'ai quelques souvenirs…de toi. »

Le maraudeur était ému.

« Je serais également là pour vous trois, Harry, le rassura Dumbledore. Tout comme Severus, ajouta t-il. »

L'effroi gagna Harry. Mais le directeur avait raison, ils étaient trois et Drago était proche de Rogue.

« Qu'allez vous faire pour…Malefoy ? demanda t-il. »

« Je m'en occupe, monsieur Potter, lui dit le professeur de potion. Je pense qu'il serait bon de mettre Drago au calme, dans une chambre à part. Je lui parlerais à son réveil, continua t-il à l'attention directeur. »

« Très bien Severus. Vous êtes le plus à même de savoir comment gérer les choses avec monsieur Malefoy. »

Harry se sentait mal. Il venait de se rendre compte que malgré les paroles de Dumbledore, ils n'étaient pas vraiment trois. Il regarda Rogue prendre Drago dans ses bras pour le conduire dans une chambre individuelle de l'infirmerie. Le bras et la tête du blond tombaient et se balançaient à chaque mouvement de son porteur. Il aurait voulu dire au professeur de potion de faire un peu plus attention. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ça le frustrait mais en même temps ça l'agaçait d'être si attentif envers le serpentard alors que celui-ci n'était qu'un connard de première. L'autre n'aurait sûrement pas ce genre de pensées si les rôles étaient inversés.

Entre ses bras, un des petits poings de l'enfant tressauta, coupant court à ses sombres pensées. On ne pouvait pas réellement appeler ça 'bouger', le mouvement semblant hors de tout contrôle. C'était plus comme un petit sursaut, comme une impulsion désordonnée envoyée dans le petit bras. Et toujours ce regard si coquin.

L'infirmière se posta avec Remus et Albus au chevet d'Harry. Ils étaient tous les quatre silencieux, dévorant littéralement des yeux le nouveau né.

« Je sais que c'est peut être un peu tôt, mais tu aurais une idée de prénom ? lui demanda gentiment Remus pour le distraire, mais aussi par réel intérêt. »

« Et bien…oui. Je voudrais lui donner le prénom de mon père mais… Je ne crois pas que Drago sera d'accord… On devra choisir ensemble. »

« Oui, c'est très attentionné de te part, admit le lychan. Et en attendant, on peut toujours l'appeler 'Bébé' ou… 'Crevette'… »

« Crevette ! En voilà des manières ! s'offusqua faussement madame Pomfresh. »

Elle se pencha sur l'enfant.

« T'es pas une crevette, mon cœur. Que non ! Que non ! gagatisait elle avec force de grimaces. T'es un meugnon petit lapin ! Un petit lapinou tout coquinou ! »

Harry et Remus se regardèrent en retenant un rire. Dumbledore s'approcha à son tour.

« Je suis assez d'accord sur le côté coquin de ce petit homme, approuva t-il. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les laisserais pas te manger, dit Harry à son enfant. »

On se manifesta de nouveau à la porte de l'infirmerie, au plus grand agacement de la maîtresse des lieux.

« Si ce sont encore monsieur Weasley et miss Granger, je vais leur donner une bonne raison de séjourner à l'infirmerie, rouspéta t-elle en se dirigeant tout de même vers la porte. »

« Tes camarades sont venus plusieurs fois Harry, le renseigna Dumbledore. Mais nous avons du les congédier à chaque fois, afin de vous faire part tranquillement des évènements. Cependant, la ténacité de mademoiselle Granger est toute particulière, sourit il. »

« Oui, Hermione est… Hermione, expliqua Harry avec hésitation. »

Inconsciemment, il berçait son bébé contre son torse, le saoulant tranquillement. Mais le petit luttait. Il y avait bien trop à découvrir dans ce nouveau monde.

« C'était les serpentards cette fois-ci, dit l'infirmière en revenant. »

.

.

Lorsque Drago se réveilla pour la seconde fois de la journée, il n'était pas de meilleure humeur. Le blanc des murs de la chambre lui agressait les yeux, amplifiant son mal de tête.

« Avale ça, lui dit la voix rêche et familière de son parrain. »

Il se redressa difficilement. Severus n'avait pas bougé, la main tendant vers lui une fiole de potion ne tremblant pas d'un iota. Sans émettre un son, mais avec un regard noir et une mine renfrognée, Drago prit le flacon et le vida d'une traite. Son visage n'exprima pas le moindre dégoût. Pourtant, le liquide-pas-si-liquide-que-ça était loin d'être bon.

Son mal de tête reflua dans les minutes qui suivirent. Pendant tout ce temps, aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche. L'adolescent prit une grand inspiration puis vida tout l'air de ses poumons en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

« Expliquez-moi de nouveau que je suis le père d'un enfant avec Potter et je me suicide, parrain. »

« Tu n'en feras rien. Ecoute Drago, je ne peux qu'imaginer le cataclysme que cette nouvelle doit avoir provoqué en toi. Tu es père et il vaudrait mieux que tu l'acceptes le plus tôt possible afin de pouvoir agir au mieux. »

Severus lui expliqua de nouveau tout ce qui s'était produit, afin que Drago comprenne bien qu'il ne pouvait nier la vérité. Les choses étaient comme elles étaient. C'était clairement un coup du sort, mais il était un Malefoy et il ferait face.

« Je ne veux pas de ce…moutard, cracha le blond quand son parrain se tut. »

« Certes. Mais il est là que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu ne réalises pas encore, je peux le comprendre. Tu dois penser que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Mais entre nous, tu aurais très bien avoir cet accident de potion avec Weasley… »

Drago le regarda avec horreur.

« Je vois que tu comprends. Je vais te laisser te reposer et réfléchir à la situation. Mais nous devrons rapidement avoir une conversation. »

Le blond tourna son visage constipé vers la grande fenêtre et s'enferma dans son silence. Il entendit Severus souffler légèrement, chose extrêmement rare chez son rigide parrain. L'homme quitta ensuite sa chambre et Drago resta plus d'une heure les bras croisés, le regard perdu vers l'extérieur, entre les branches nues des arbres. Mais sa tête était désespérément vide, comme souvent lorsqu'il avait trop de choses à penser. Il ne pouvait s'attarder sur rien sans qu'une foule de choses ne vienne s'y greffer, et de tout ça ne ressortait absolument rien. Excédé, il appela un elfe de Poudlard.

« Que peut Gallimette pour le jeune Maître, jeune Maître ? demanda la créature dans une révérence, posant au sol son nez biscornu. »

« Apporte-moi mon journal, un encrier et une plume, répondit Drago sans la regarder. »

« Tout de suite, jeune Maître. »

L'elfe transplana pour réapparaître quelques instants après avec ce qu'avait demandé l'élève. Il s'assura que sa mission avait été exécutée avec brio et demanda au serpentard s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais il fut congédié sans plus de cérémonie.

Ecrire avait toujours fait du bien à Drago. Ça lui permettait non seulement de mettre tout à plat mais aussi parfois de s'avouer à lui-même certaines vérités.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit son journal, tout son corps fut parcouru d'une sueur froide. Quelqu'un en avait arraché des pages. Il ne paniqua pas, il avait assez donné dans l'hystérie pour aujourd'hui. Il tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de compromettant dans les pages volées et se senti déjà plus serein. Il n'avait absolument rien tenté pour éliminer Dumbledore cette semaine et n'avait certainement pas mentionné sa mission ses derniers jours. Non, il n'avait écrit que des banalités navrantes, il en était sûr, bien que cela l'étonne de lui-même. Cependant, celui ou celle qui avait pris ces pages avait sûrement lu son journal. Alors pourquoi n'avoir arraché que les pages sans intérêt ? Si lui était tombé sur ce genre de contenu, il aurait su en faire bon usage ! Mais visiblement, le fouineur n'était pas un maître chanteur. Tout ceci n'avait absolument pas de sens !

Ou peut être bien qu'il perdait l'esprit et qu'il avait lui-même déchiré les pages. C'était très plausible. Drago ne se supportait pas médiocre et il était d'une mauvaise fois abominable. Il avait très bien pu relire les pages et se rendre compte de leur contenu fade et mièvre. Il avait alors décidé de les faire disparaître, s'évitant ainsi le déshonneur d'une telle découverte. C'est vrai quoi, si César dans _La guerre des Gaules_ s'était mis à raconté qu'il avait déjeuné avec untel, poli ses sandales à telle heure et donné une fessée à Brutus pour une quelconque bêtise, il aurait tout de suite perdu en crédit ! Or, la vie d'un Malefoy ne saurait être médiocre !

Oui, c'était une explication plausible et comme le cerveau Ô combien performant du serpentard ne trouvait rien de mieux, il commença à noircir une nouvelle page de son journal. Et cette fois, ce qu'il avait à raconter ne manquait pas de piquant !

_13 /12/2007_

_Aujourd'hui est arrivée la pire catastrophe que j'aurais pu imaginer….non, en fait JAMAIS je n'aurais pu imaginer ça ! J'ai l'impression que le monde vient de me tomber sur la tête. Non en fait MON monde vient de s'écrouler. Je me suis réveillé ce matin à l'infirmerie. Potter était là aussi. Je ne me souvenais de rien et n'avais aucune idée de ce qui nous été arrivé. Alors que Potter et moi commencions à nous insulter copieusement (j'étais persuadé que c'était à cause de lui que je me trouvais ici) Dumbledore et Severus sont arrivés. Rien qu'à leurs têtes j'ai su qu'ils allaient dire un truc qui ne me plairait pas. Et là, je vois Pompom qui débarque avec une petite chose emmaillotée dans une couverture bleue. Potter a rompu le silence en demandant ce que c'était et là ce vieux fou de Dumby nous annonce que ce que tient Pomfresh dans ses bras et notre enfant à Potter et moi ! Accident de potion qu'il nous explique. J'ai bien tenté de protester mais l'autre folle d'infirmière m'a donné un tranquillisant. Potter, lui, restait d'un calme serein et maintenant que j'y repense je suis sur que tout est de sa faute ! Il l'a fait exprès. Dumby nous a raconté que lors de notre dernier cours de potion, où Severus m'avait mis en binôme avec Potter, on s'est disputé tout les deux et avons par inadvertance créé un bébé-potion. On serait tout les deux tombé dans les pommes au moment où des vagissements se sont échappés de notre chaudron. Moi j'étais dans tous mes états, je ne comprenais rien à ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne cessais de me répéter « c'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar, c'est un horrible cauchemar » et là Potter qui demande à Pompom si il peut voir le bébé. Ce mec n'est pas humain, j'en suis sûr. Et le pire du pire c'est que quand il a vu la chose il a sourit béatement et ma regardé en disant : 'Il est mignon'. C'est à ce moment là que, d'après Severus, je suis devenu hystérique et Pompom a du me donner une nouvelle dose de tranquillisant qui m'a envoyée directement chez Morphée. Et voilà où j'en suis. Je me suis réveillé il y a deux heures dans une chambre individuelle de l'infirmerie. Severus était là, il m'a répété tout ce qui s'était passé, me confirmant que je vivais un cauchemar éveillé... … …_

(1) Cf Le temps d'une naissance

.

.

**Dés à présent, retrouvez un extrait du chapitre 2 sur mon LiveJournal.**


	2. II

Coucou :)

Tout d'abord, veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard (un jour, ça compte, j'en ai bien conscience T_T). J'étais toute patraque hier.

Ensuite, **Hikaru** trouvera la réponse à sa review en fin de chapitre!

.

.

-II-

L'infirmerie était plongée dans un silence plaisant, compatissant au tumulte de pensées qui assaillait Harry. Il avait appris la veille qu'il était papa. Papa d'un enfant avec Malefoy. Son rival. Un serpentard capricieux, égoïste et cruel. Oui, Drago avait tout d'un petit garçon mal élevé. Et c'était avec lui qu'il avait créé le plus adorable des bébés. Ce dernier dormait à point fermé, repus du biberon qu'il venait d'engloutir.

Les gestes de l'allaitement avaient été un peu maladroits la première fois que madame Pomfresh les avait montrés à Harry. Mais pour ce second round, il s'était débrouillé comme un chef.

Harry se demandait bien pourquoi il pensait autant au serpentard. Après tout, il avait clairement signifié qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler du bébé. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à envisager les choses sans en parler un minimum avec Malefoy.

On toqua de nouveau à la porte de l'infirmerie. C'était la troisième fois depuis le début de la journée. L'infirmière sortit de son bureau en soufflant d'exaspération.

« Si ce sont mes amis, j'aimerais que vous les fassiez entrer, lui dit Harry. »

Elle se stoppa.

« Il faudra bien qu'ils l'apprennent un jour de toute façon, ajouta t-il, déterminé. »

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive.

Il s'agissait en effet des amis du gryffondor. Ron, Hermione et Neville entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

« Ha ben c'est pas trop tôt ! râla le roux. Salut mon pote ! dit-il à l'adresse d'Harry quand il l'aperçu. »

Harry posa son indexe devant sa bouche, puis pointa le nouveau né dans ses bras, indiquant qu'il fallait parler moins fort.

Ils s'approchèrent.

« C'est quoi ce bébé ? demanda Hermione. »

Et la même question se lisait sur leurs trois visages

« Salut, dit timidement Harry, après un instant de silence. »

« … »

« Harry… Tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe ? demanda doucement Hermione. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et, ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre, il souleva l'enfant et leur dit simplement :

« Je vous présente mon fils. »

« … »

« Ton fils ? demanda Ron, ses sourcils disparaissant dans sa frange. »

Harry aurait voulu être capable de dire quelque chose d'autre, ou même de simplement hocher la tête. Mais rien. Une terrible force lui serrait la gorge.

« Messieurs Potter et Malefoy ont eu, comme vous le savez, un accident lors de votre dernier cours de potion, intervint madame Pomfresh. Ils ont créé un bébé potion. »

« … »

« Ho merde…souffla Ron. »

« Restez poli, le sermonna madame Pomfresh. »

L'infirmière ne tenait surtout pas à ce que le bouleversement dont été victime Harry soit amplifié par les paroles peu rassurantes de ses camarades. Mais Hermione, plus vive et fine psychologue que les autres, se pencha sur le bébé endormit.

« Enchantée, lui murmura t-elle en caressant doucement sa tête. »

« Merci Mione, souffla Harry en retenant ses larmes. »

Neville vint prés de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Madame Pomfresh les laissa alors entre eux.

« T'en fait pas… On sera là pour toi, Harry. On t'aidera. »

« Ouai, on sera encore ensemble pour cette galère, surenchérit son meilleur ami. »

« Ron ! s'offusqua Hermione. »

« Quoi ?! s'écria le roux, dans une totale incompréhension. »

« Tu es aussi délicat qu'un vieux scroutt ! »

Le rire d'Harry coupa court à la dispute. Cela lui faisait un bien fou de les avoir prés de lui. Les tremblements de son corps firent papillonner les yeux du bébé et les trois spectateurs en restèrent bouche bée.

« Ben… La fouine aura du mal à le renier, lâcha Ron. »

« Ron ! s'horrifia Hermione. »

« Quoi ?! C'est vrai ! J'ai pas dit qu'il était laid ce gosse, juste qu'il ressemblait à Malefoy ! »

« Et alors ! Malefoy a…de très beaux yeux ! tenta maladroitement la gryffondor. Et il ressemble surtout à Harry ! ajouta t-elle, pleine de convictions. »

« Ça va Hermione, je suis pas aveugle, tempéra Harry. Il a les yeux et le grain de peau de Malefoy. Et je le trouve magnifique. »

« Malefoy ? demanda Neville, atterré. »

« Mais non ! Mon fils ! s'exclama t-il en riant. »

Neville paru soulagé.

« Et il est où d'ailleurs, notre blond adoré ? ironisa Ron. »

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit.

« Il ne prend pas aussi bien que toi sa paternité… en conclut Hermione. »

Il acquiesça simplement de la tête.

« C'est pas plus mal, dit Neville. Ce bébé sera bien plus heureux avec nous qu'avec un mangemort. »

« Malefoy n'est pas un mangemort, contra Hermione. »

« Pas encore, ajouta Neville. »

« T'y vas un peu fort Nev ! C'est juste un garçon comme nous. Enfin, un peu plus con que nous quand même… intervint Ron. »

« Nev n'a peut être pas tort, admit Harry. »

« Harry… Ce jour est probablement à marquer d'une pierre blanche, mais je suis assez d'accord avec Ron, pour une fois. Malefoy est, certes, insupportable, mais ce n'est pas un assassin ! »

.

.

Dans sa chambre de préfet, qu'il avait regagné le matin même, Drago planifiait de tristes desseins.

_14/12/2007_

_Cette nuit, j'ai du me rendre 'à l'armoire'… Faute d'être parvenu à éliminer Dumby, je suis devenu un assassin d'oiseaux… Je crois que les amis de mon père ne sont pas franchement ravis de mes piètres performances. C'est moi qu'ils vont finir par tuer… _

_Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, et bien que le coup du collier me paraisse un peu léger… je n'ai que ça pour le moment sous la main. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me pointer devant lui pour lui lancer, comme si de rien, un Avada. On parle tout de même du vainqueur de Grindelwald ! Il ne va pas se laisser kedavriser comme ça. Je pense enclencher l'opération lors de la prochaine sortie à Préaulard, dans une semaine. J'ai déjà repéré une gourde qui fera l'affaire pour porter mon 'paquet'. _

_En ce qui concerne ce que j'ai écrit hier, j'ai décidé d'ignorer 'la chose'._

.

.

Ses amis avaient fini par quitter Harry pour se rendre en cours.

Les heures suivantes, madame Pomfresh montra à Harry tout ce qu'il devait savoir pour s'occuper du bébé. Ce qu'elle ne lui montrait pas, elle le lui enseignait. Harry notait tout dans un petit calepin : la quantité de lait pour les biberons, la température de l'eau pour le bain, le sens dans lequel il devait disposer la couche pour qu'elle soit à l'endroit, la meilleure façon d'enfiler un babygro ou une layette…etc…

Il aimait s'occuper de son enfant. Il voulait faire de son mieux. Il restait de longs moments à simplement le regarder, émerveillé. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un nouveau né, il ne faisait donc rien d'extraordinaire. C'est à peine s'il remuait de temps en temps ses bras et ses jambes. Mais il avait un regard curieux et terriblement coquin.

La première fois que l'envie de parler à son enfant en gagatisant se fit sentir, Harry la réprima fortement. Il n'était pas seul : il y avait l'infirmière. Il avait peur d'être ridicule. Mais plus ça allait, plus il avait envie de parler à ce petit bout de choux. Alors il laissa de côté sa pudeur et lui débita tout un tas de 'Ho mais qu'est ce que je vois là ! Mais c'est le plus beau bébé du monde !' ou de 'A qui c'est ce petit nez, là ?!' ou encore de 'J'ai envie de te croquer tellement t'es mignon, petite pomme !'.

A la fin de la journée, Remus et Dumbledore vinrent lui rendre visite, interrompant le monologue dont il gratifiait son fils.

Le directeur lui dit qu'il se devait de prendre certaines dispositions pour son enfant, notamment le reconnaître au service des naissances sorcières. De plus, il n'était pas encore majeur et devait donc désigner un tuteur pour le petit. Enfin, il devrait reprendre les cours au plus tôt. Après tout, il avait un mage noir à ses trousses et ne pouvait négliger son entraînement, aussi bien pour lui que pour son enfant.

Ces dernières paroles, plus que toutes autres, ébranlèrent Harry. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'était plus seul. Bien sûr, il avait ses amis, Dumbledore, Remus et les Weasley… Mais il était responsable d'une vie à présent. Et il refusait de faire de cet enfant un orphelin. Il en avait trop souffert lui-même. Cependant, il ne voulait prendre aucune décision sans avoir essayé d'en parler avant avec le second père.

« Très bien. Mais n'en attend pas trop de sa part Harry, l'avertit Remus. Drago a été on ne peut plus clair quant au fait qu'il refusait tout lien avec le bébé. Ce qui n'est peut être pas plus mal… »

« C'est aussi ce que pense Ron… Mais… ça a été un choc pour nous deux. Il aura peut être réfléchi. C'est son enfant aussi, bien que je voudrais que ça ne soit pas le cas… »

« Harry, il n'est pas revenu le voir depuis qu'il s'est réveillé ici hier avec toi. »

« Je pense qu'Harry a raison Remus, intervint le directeur. Il ne s'agit pas de ce que nous aimerions, mais bien de ce qui sera le mieux pour cet enfant. Etre définitivement renié par un de ses parents n'est pas ce que l'on appelle 'un bon départ dans la vie'. »

Le lycanthrope approuva avec un sourire de petit garçon pris en faute.

« J'irais voir Drago ce soir. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous irons faire toutes les démarches demain. Tu viendras avec moi, Remus ? »

« Bien sûr.»

.

.

A peine la fin des cours fut elle sonnée que quatre élèves de gryffondor se précipitaient à l'infirmerie.

Harry fut heureux de voir Ginny, que ses amis avaient mis dans la confidence.

Elle avait pris d'autorité le bébé dans ses bras, sous le regard envieux d'Hermione qui n'avait pas osé la dernière fois. La brune se rapprocha donc et elles se firent un devoir de faire comprendre au nouveau né qu'elles étaient ses tatas Gin' et Mione.

« Et encore, c'est pas le pire mon vieux, l'avertit Ron. »

« Ça me fait plutôt plaisir en fait, lui dit Harry. »

« Ça, c'est parce que tu ne sais pas que j'ai du envoyer un hibou à ma mère sous les menaces de ces deux hystériques ! Je pense que la famille Weasley au grand complet va débarquer d'ici quelques minutes ! »

« Ho…, fut tout ce que put dire Harry. »

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant apparaître une tribu de roux désordonnée, menée par une Molly au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle fondit sur Harry comme une buse sur sa proie, ordonnant à quiconque de se pousser pour lui faire de la place. Et, une fois seulement qu'elle eut contre sa poitrine généreuse le visage amusé d'Harry, elle se calma.

« Harry, mon chéri ! Ron m'a dit ce qui t'arrivait ! C'est terrible ! Tu vas bien ? demanda t'elle en empoignant le visage du courageux Survivant. »

« Heu…oui…ça va. »

Elle lui fit un sourire qui à lui seul disait : 'Je sais que ça ne doit pas aller si bien que ça, mais tu es si courageux. Et ne t'en fait pas, je serais là pour toi.' Alors Harry lui rendit un sourire qui disait : 'Merci, je suis trop ému pour parler.' Puis Molly bondit sur ses pieds en reprenant sur un ton joyeux :

« Bon ! Elle est où cette merveille ?! »

C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle constata l'attroupement qui s'était fait autour de Ginny et Hermione. On pouvait entendre la cadette des Weasley rouspéter.

« Ça suffit George ! Arrête de lui tirer le pied ! Et toi Fred, tu ne crois pas qu'il est assez décoiffé comme ça ?! Au lieu de rire, tu pourrais m'aider Bill ! Où est papa ?»

« Il est au ministère, il n'a pas pu se libérer, gronda la voix menaçante de la matriarche. »

Le silence se fit et les garçons s'écartèrent. Ginny découvrit avec angoisse le visage gourmant de sa mère qui dévorait du regard le bébé qu'elle avait dans les bras.

« T-tiens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le nourrisson. »

On aurait pu croire qu'elle allait le lui arracher des bras, mais elle le prit avec délicatesse et fermeté, comme seule une mère expérimentée sait le faire.

« Que tu es miiignon ! s'exclama Molly. »

Et, au plus grand plaisir d'Harry, elle ajouta :

« C'est ton portrait craché Harry ! »

« Ouai, c'est sûr que ses yeux ne sont absolument pas gris, chuchota Ron à l'oreille de Fred. »

« Il s'appelle comment ? demanda Bill. »

« Ben…j'ai pas encore choisit. Je voudrais le faire avec Drago mais… Disons que pour le moment il n'est pas vraiment emballé par tout ça. »

« Pfff, avec Malefoy tu vas avoir droit à des trucs du genre 'Brutus'…commença Fred. »

« Ou 'Cador', termina George. »

« Ho, taisez-vous les garçons ! les rabroua gentiment Molly. Cela dit, tu devrais peut être te méfier des Malefoy, mon chéri, ajouta t elle sans quitter des yeux le bébé. Tu sais, Drago subit certainement l'influence de son père, qui lui-même est à la solde de…Tu-Sais-Qui… »

C'est seulement à la fin de sa tirade qu'elle s'autorisa à regarder Harry. Celui-ci signifia qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire par un petit hochement de tête. Les Weasley est les Malefoy étaient des ennemis séculaires. Molly avait fait de très gros efforts pour exprimer sa pensée profonde avec courtoisie. Elle se battrait bec et ongles pour que cet enfant reste 'du bon côté', Harry en était certain.

Tout le monde lui faisait comprendre, plus ou moins subtilement, qu'il devait éloigner son bébé de Drago. Bien sûr, il n'était pas naïf au point d'ignorer que leurs craintes de voir un Malefoy impliqué dans la vie de son fils étaient plus que fondées. Mais Harry était un jeune homme honnête. Il l'avait toujours été. On pouvait le taxer d'être borné, irréfléchi, crédule et trop sentimental. Tout cela allait de paire avec la sincérité, le courage et la droiture. C'est pourquoi il ne renoncerait pas à aller voir Drago ce soir, au moins pour être sûr qu'il avait tendu une perche au second père de son enfant. Pour être sûr qu'il ne privait pas deux être l'un de l'autre de façon arbitraire, par facilité. Non, il voulait se battre pour ce nourrisson qui, dés le premier regard, s'était fait sa place dans son cœur.

.

.

« Je ne veux pas entendre parler de cette chose, Potter. »

Drago se tenait devant lui, les poings crispés, méprisant. Il avait voulu lui demander pourquoi ses yeux étaient rouges lorsqu'il était arrivé, mais il s'était abstenu, sachant pertinemment que le serpentard ne lui répondrait pas. Il ne l'avait même pas laissé entrer dans sa chambre. Cela rendait l'entrevue assez délicate, le couloir n'étant pas l'endroit le plus discret pour ce genre de conversation.

« Il s'agit d'un bébé, Malefoy. Ce n'est pas un objet, répondit Harry en endiguant la bouffée de colère qui menaçait d'éclater hors de lui. »

« Oui, les elfes de maison aussi ne sont pas _vraiment_ des objets, se contenta de commenter le blond en repoussant une poussière invisible de sa main. Je n'en fais pas cas pour autant. Occupe t'en si ça t'amuse. Je ne me sens pas concerné. »

Harry avait envie de hurler. Mais il n'en fit rien, respirant au contraire calmement. Ils avaient tous raison. Cet enfant serait bien mieux sans un égoïste, un sans cœur pareil.

« Bien, se contenta t-il de dire avant de tourner les talons. »

« Comment ça, 'bien' ? lui cria le serpentard alors qu'il s'éloignait. »

Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas et disparut à l'angle du corridor.

Drago jura en rentrant dans sa chambre. Stupide gryffondor ! Il n'avait pas que ça à penser, lui ! C'était fort dommage pour ce gosse d'être le fruit d'un accident de potion, mais comme le démontrait très clairement le mot 'accident', rien de tout ça n'était de SA faute ! Alors que Potter veuille pouponner, il n'en avait rien à faire ! Il devait tuer le directeur de l'école, LUI. A cause de ce fichu Potter qui n'avait pas trouvé bon de crever sous l'avada du Maître il y a 15 ans ! Et après il se permettait de venir le trouver pour lui faire des leçons de morale ? La vérité c'est que sans ce stupide Potter il n'aurait pas à tuer ce stupide directeur, ni même à se soucier d'un stupide bébé.

.

.

Quelques pas plus loin, la colère d'Harry était retombée comme un soufflet. A quoi bon ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que son fils soit heureux. Et il le serait, avec ou sans Malefoy. Il ferait tout pour. Mais ça lui faisait mal au cœur de constater que quelqu'un puisse être si égocentrique et indifférent que le serpentard. Il avait bêtement espéré que Drago se batte un peu plus pour leur enfant, au moins pour le contrarier, lui, son ennemi de toujours. Mais non. Il s'en fichait. Triste constat.

Il arriva en vu de la statue gardant l'accès au bureau directorial. Après le diner, Dumbledore avait demandé à le voir, sûrement pour connaître l'avancé de la situation. Il donna le mot de passe et laissa l'escalier en colimaçon le guider jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il toqua doucement sur le bois sombre et la voix étouffée du directeur lui répondit. Il prit place sur l'un des larges fauteuils et refusa poliment le bonbon citronné que lui proposait son mentor. Il affichait une mine dépitée. Le vieux sorcier attendait, ses petits yeux chaleureux montrant toute son attention à Harry.

« Malefoy ne veut rien avoir à faire avec le bébé, grogna le gryffondor. »

« Oui… Il était prévisible qu'il te dirait cela. Monsieur Malefoy est un garçon qui se laisse facilement déborder par ses émotions. »

« Des émotions, il n'en a pas. Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est lui-même. Il est juste indifférent pour le reste du monde, cracha Harry. »

« Je comprends ton ressentiment, Harry. Mais il ne s'agit pas de diaboliser ton camarade. Vous êtes tous les deux très jeunes. Et vous devez tout les deux assumer des choses bien trop lourdes pour vous. »

« Hh ! Oui, j'imagine que de choisir la chemise qui lui sciera le mieux tous les matins est un dilemme qui doit l'empêcher de dormir ! »

Dumbledore se contenta de sourire avec compassion.

« Ils avaient tous raison ! s'emporta Harry. J'ai voulu tendre une main vers lui mais il n'est pas digne de s'occuper de cet enfant. Je m'en fiche, je l'élèverai tout seul. Il sera beaucoup mieux sans ce père de pacotille de toute façon. »

« Harry… Je reconnais que monsieur Malefoy est loin d'être aussi…mature que toi. Mais il sait se montrer très responsable quand il le faut. Ne crois pas qu'il soit préfet pour d'autres raisons moins honorables. »

« Si vous le dites…bougonna t il. »

« Je te donne également ce conseil, et je sais que le gryffondor que tu es l'entendra : il ne faut jamais fermer hermétiquement sa porte, Harry. Les gens peuvent parfois nous surprendre… »

Harry médita quelques instants ses paroles. Pas qu'elles soient obscures. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire le directeur. Mais il avait du mal à imaginer un retournement de situation dans le comportement de Malefoy. Le si fier serpentard ne se parjurerait jamais !

« Dois-je prévenir le professeur Lupin qu'il t'accompagnera demain au service des naissances sorcières ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Très bien, tu peux regagner ta tour. »

Mais, alors qu'il allait quitter le bureau, Dumbledore ajouta :

« Savais-tu, Harry, que la mère de Drago était une Black ? »

« Non… »

« Elle était la cousine de Sirius. »

« … »

« Bonne nuit, mon garçon. »

« Bonne nuit, professeur. »

.

.

Le lendemain, en fin d'après midi, Drago traversait rapidement les couloirs de Poudlard.

Il jeta un œil sur sa montre et s'aperçu qu'il allait être en retard. Son parrain lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans les cachots. Il savait que Severus devait le surveiller dans l'accomplissement de sa mission pour le Maître. Il appréhendait donc ce qu'il avait à lui dire…

Ce fut plus fort que lui. Malgré la perte de temps supplémentaire que cela représentait, il fit un détour par le couloir de l'infirmerie. Potter n'était toujours pas revenu en cours depuis l'incident. Il restait toute la journée dans l'infirmerie, et cela faisait bouillir le blond. Bien entendu, si Drago avait su que le gryffondor s'était absenté une grande partie de l'après midi, il en aurait profité pour venir fureter dans le coin. Et, par inadvertance, jeter un œil sur le bébé. Il ne pouvait pas se pointer comme ça avec Potter qui ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle. Il se ferait tout de suite des idées. Il lui ferait signer des papiers et il se retrouverait dans l'obligation de lui donner une partie de son argent de poche pour nourrir un gosse dont il n'avait, bien entendu, strictement RIEN A FAIRE.

Des rires s'échappaient des portes légèrement entrouvertes de l'infirmerie. Tapis dans l'ombre, Drago les observa. Tous les Potter-maniacs étaient présents. La tribu de roux, la sang de bourbe, cet empoté de Londubat, le loup garou, cette folasse de Pompom et ce taré de Dumby. Potter lui tournait le dos mais il pouvait deviner que le mioche était dans ses bras. Toute la petite troupe avait une coupe de champagne à la main et semblait prête à porter un toaste. Ce fut le vieux fou qui prit la parole.

« Je lève mon verre pour saluer l'arrivée parmi nous d'une toute nouvelle vie, celle du petit James Sirius Potter. Je lui souhaite auprès de sa famille, qui ne manquera pas de s'agrandir, tout le bonheur du monde, conclut le directeur dans un sourire plein de confiance. »

« Bienvenu à James ! s'exclama Ron en levant son verre. »

Il fut bientôt imité par tous les convives. Mais Drago n'écoutait déjà plus. Il s'était éloigné.

James Sirius Potter. Ces mots raisonnaient dans son esprit, irréels. Mais dans son cœur, ils seraient à jamais associés au visage parfait d'un nouveau né.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le serpentard arriva devant l'antre de son parrain. L'intérieur de ses mains était moite. Il les essuya sur son pantalon avant de frapper à la porte. La voix sèche de Severus lui intima d'entrer.

Après avoir refermé derrière lui, Drago prit immédiatement place sur le fauteuil face au bureau de son parrain. Ce dernier termina d'annoter un parchemin avant de lever les yeux sur lui.

« Tu es en retard. »

« … »

Severus se leva et vînt s'appuyer sur le bureau, face à lui.

« Vous désiriez m'entretenir de quelque chose, parrain ? demanda courtoisement Drago. »

« Je sais que le Maître t'a confié une mission, Drago, amorça t-il sans détour. »

« Je m'en doutais... Vous êtes chargé de me surveiller ? »

« Non. Du moins pas pour ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend de toi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu es avant tout mon filleul, Drago. Je me dois de veiller sur toi, sur ton bien être. »

« … »

« Tu n'es pas un tueur. »

A ces mots, Drago tenta tant bien que mal de rester impassible, malgré la contraction de ses tripes.

« Le Maître pense le contraire, affirma t-il avec aplomb. »

« Le Maître te teste. C'est donc bien qu'il a des doutes. Et tu es en train de les lui confirmer. Tu es incapable de supprimer Dumbledore. »

« Détrompez-vous. J'y travaille, s'entêta le plus jeune. »

Severus resta un instant silencieux, jaugeant son filleul du regard.

« Je te connais bien, Drago. Tu es quelqu'un de doux et sensible. Rien à voir avec la trempe d'un assassin. »

« Mais… »

« Laisse moi finir, le coupa son parrain. Tu es le petit garçon qui venait dans mon laboratoire avec des oiseaux blessés pour que je les sauve. Tu es celui qui cache toujours les bêtises de Quicky pour lui éviter d'être châtiée par ton père. Si tu n'es pas encore parvenu à tes fins avec Dumbledore c'est que tu y vas à reculons. Au fond de toi, tu n'as pas envie de faire ça. »

« Pas du tout. Il s'agit juste d'un contre temps. Mais je sais déjà comment procéder. »

« Comment procéder ? Moi quand je tue, je n'y vais pas par quatre chemins. Je lance un avada. Je ne cherche pas un 'procédé'. Si tu en es là c'est que tu ne peux assumer l'acte de tuer. J'accomplirai ta mission à ta place. »

« Je ne suis pas un faible ! s'énerva t-il. »

« Tu es père, Drago. »

« Je ne suis pas père, cracha t-il entre ses dents serrées. »

« Si, que tu le veuilles ou non. Pour quelqu'un qui se vente de ne pas être un faible, il serait temps de te demander quel genre d'homme tu veux être. Un mauvais tueur ou un bon père. Assumer ce qu'on est, c'est ça ne pas être faible. »

.

.

Harry était heureux. Pas de ce bonheur que l'on veut atteindre comme une finalité. Non, il était momentanément heureux. Plein d'une joie simple mais tellement salvatrice. Ses amis avaient accepté son fils. Ils venaient de passer une soirée très agréable tous ensemble. Chacun avait tenu James dans ses bras. Le champagne les avait tous un peu émoustillés. Remus était fier comme un paon. Il était le tuteur du 'bébé le plus mal peigné d'Angleterre', pour reprendre l'expression de Fred et George. Molly avait versé sa larme après le petit discours de Dumbledore et Hermione avait prédit que James serait un élève brillant, du fait du son regard malicieux. A cela, Ron avait répliqué qu'il tenait plus du maraudeur que du rat de bibliothèque. Ginny avait évité le pugila en leur annonçant qu'ils seraient de pitoyables parrain et marraine s'ils commençaient comme ça. Harry avait écarquillé les yeux, n'ayant même pas encore pensé à ce détail. Mais après tout, qui d'autres que ses meilleurs amis pour ce rôle ? Ron avait verdit, Hermione avait crié sa joie, on avait porté un nouveau toast.

La petite fête s'était finie de bonne heure. Demain, Harry retournerait en cours. Il continuerait à dormir à l'infirmerie. La nuit, James avait besoin de prendre un biberon toutes les trois heures et Harry voulait absolument assumer son rôle de père.

Dans les draps frais, il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Dans quelques heures, James réclamerait son repas.

.

.

_« Tu es père, Drago. »_

_« Assumer ce qu'on est, c'est ça ne pas être faible. »_

Les paroles de son parrain ne cessaient de tourner en boucle tandis qu'il observait le petit visage endormit de James. Les cheveux du bébé, fin comme de la soie, étaient complètement dressés sur son crâne. Comment pouvait-on affirmer que cette petite bestiole était de lui ? Il n'avait absolument rien en commun avec ce marmot. Peut être qu'ils s'étaient tous trompés et que Potter avait fait ça tout seul. Ce foutu gryffy en serait bien capable après tout ! La peau du petit nez luisait doucement. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il approcha sa main et le caressa du bout de son doigt…avant de reculer précipitamment ! La chose venait de geindre en remuant brièvement un de ses bras. Retenant son souffle, le courageux Drago s'approcha de nouveau. Il se retrouva confronté à une paire d'yeux étonnés et…malfoyens… Ils se regardèrent un moment en chien de faïence, puis le petit fit sa moue coquine, lui arrachant bien malgré lui un sourire.

« Alors c'est toi, s'entendit-il dire. »

Le petit reprit son air étonné.

« Pas très serpentard tout ça… »

James émit un son aux intonations interrogatives.

« Moi ? Je suis ton autre père. Impossible à nier. »

Nouveau regard coquin.

« Ha ça t'amuse ! Et bien laisse moi te dire que ça ne devrait pas. Je ne suis pas franchement fréquentable. »

Les paupières lourdes du nourrisson se refermèrent.

« Pfff, et en plus il s'endort alors qu'on lui parle, marmonna Drago pour lui-même. »

Il resta de longues minutes immobile et silencieux, plongé dans sa contemplation. Enfin, il retraça le front de son enfant du bout des doigts et se détourna. A peine eut il quitté les lieux qu'Harry sortit de l'ombre, troublé, un biberon à la main.

Après cette scène, le gryffondor eu beaucoup de mal à se rendormir. Il était énervé, mais pas de colère, juste d'un trop plein de choses à gérer. Drago avait accepté sa paternité. Peut être viendrait-il le voir le lendemain pour lui en parler. Que ferait-il à ce moment là ? C'était trop tard, James était un Potter. Bien sûr, Harry était tout disposé à laisser Drago s'occuper avec lui de leur enfant. Mais il n'accepterait pas que Malefoy remette en question ses choix. C'était trop tard, il lui avait laissé une chance et l'autre n'avait rien voulu savoir. Peut être que si il lui expliquait que Sirius était un black…

Mais au fond, Harry doutait que Drago veuille s'occuper de leur enfant. Et, bien malgré lui, cela ternissait la liesse qu'il avait ressentie ce soir, entouré de ses amis.

.

.

Harry avait mal. Il lui semblait que son front allait exploser. On aurait dit qu'un doigt crochu venait triturer à l'intérieur de sa tête, remuant les chairs de sa cervelle, raclant l'os de sa boite crânienne. Et il y avait cette présence, noire et imposante, qui ricanait en lui susurrant des atrocités. Il aurait voulu crier, mais sa voix ne lui répondait plus. Il aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux, mais il était prisonnier de son propre corps, tétanisé. Il avait l'impression que cela durait depuis des heures et une angoisse bien plus profonde fit son chemin jusque dans ses entrailles, annihilant sa peur de la douleur : James. Il devait pouvoir se réveiller, au cas où son fils ait besoin de lui, qu'il ait faim ou soif. Et s'il s'arrêtait de respirer ? Il savait que ce genre de chose arrivait : la mort subite du nourrisson. Il était tellement englué dans sa lutte pour émerger qu'il ne perçu pas le silence : Voldemort s'était tu. Mais ses yeux rouges le brûlèrent lorsqu'il comprit ce que la mage noir fixait. L'image de James. Alors Harry sut et il se réveilla en sursaut, la peur au ventre.

Voldemort voulait son enfant.

.

.

**Dés à présent, retrouvez un extrait du chapitre 3 sur mon LiveJournal.**

.

**Hikaru **: Coucou :) Heureuse de te retrouver pour ce premier chapitre d'ESOTSM^^ Tu te demandais commet ça c'était passé ? Et bien j'espère que cette courte « suite » répondra à tes attentes ! Pour le moment, nous avons un Drago au bord de l'explosion et un Harry en mode démineur. Prochain et dernier chapitre dans 15 jours ! A bientôt !


	3. III

Coucou vous tous!

Et voilà, on y est, c'est la fin de cette "suite". Et je précise que cette fois c'est vraiment la "suite et fin" du Temps d'une naissance!

Pour toute réclamation (ou autre), il y a le petit encadré en fin de chapitre. C'est pour poster une review^^ Et si vraiment vous n'avez pas aimé, le mieux est encore de garder le silence... Nan, je déconne!

Ensuite, **Hikaru** trouvera la réponse à sa review en fin de chapitre!

Place à la suite (et fin)

.

.

-III-

C'était humide. C'était constamment humide depuis qu'Il avait aménagé au manoir. Lucius Malefoy avait l'impression que les murs de sa demeure suintaient la magie noire, la mort liquide, la perversité putride. Il s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa cape. Narcissa était alitée, pâle et fiévreuse. Il n'allait pas à son tour tomber malade. Il fallait que quelqu'un s'accroche à leur statut, même bafoué. Mais plus il avançait, plus il avait du mal à s'en convaincre. Le froid s'intensifiait. La puanteur aussi. Greyback claqua des crocs lorsqu'il passa à ses côtés, à l'entrée de la salle où l'attendait le Maître. Dans cette pièce régnait un perpétuel brouillard glacial. Bellatrix était vautrée aux pieds du Lord, baisant frénétiquement une de ses mains pâles. Lucius n'affronta à aucun moment les yeux rougeoyants du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il posa un genou à terre et le salua avec la révérence la moins hypocrite possible. Mais le cœur n'y était pas, trop empli de terreur. Il ne se redressa pas et attendit.

« Lucius, mon fidèle mangemort, articula la voix gutturale du Maître. Comment ne m'as-tu pas annoncé la grande nouvelle ? Nous aurions fêté cela dignement, ricana t-il. »

Les méninges de Lucius Malefoy s'affolaient en tout sens. Quelle grande nouvelle ?

« Veuillez m'excuser, Maître… »

Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom explosa d'un rire caverneux et mort.

« Me voilà ravi. Il semblerait que ta progéniture ait trouvé le moyen de se reproduire, mais pas de t'en informer. »

Drago ? Se reproduire ? Ce petit idiot n'aurait quand même pas engrossé une gueuse sans l'en informer ?

« Je ne vous cache pas mon étonnement et mon incompréhension, mon Seigneur. »

« J'avais des doutes quant à l'utilité de ton rejeton, Lucius, mais je dois dire qu'il est un véritable artiste. Faire un enfant avec Potter, quel géni ! »

Lucius Malefoy aurait bien protesté, crié au scandale, à la calomnie, tenté de démentir… Mais c'était s'exposer à des représailles. On ne contredisait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans en subir le courroux.

« Tu doutes, Lucius ? Je tien pourtant cette grande nouvelle d'un des principaux protagonistes. Potter est si vulnérable lorsqu'il dort. »

« J'ignore pourquoi Drago ne m'en a rien dit. Il est probable qu'il subisse des pressions au sein de Poudlard. »

« Oui, mon vieil ami Dumbledore ne manquera pas de protéger le fruit de l'union d'un serpentard et d'un gryffondor, preuve ultime dans son esprit délabré que tout n'est pas perdu. Et pourtant, voilà une occasion pour nous qui ne se représentera pas. Tu vas demander à Drago de nous livrer l'enfant. Après tout, ce bébé est aussi bien un Malefoy qu'un Potter. Tu as tous les droits de le revendiquer. »

« Bien, Maître. Je ferais comme il vous plaira. »

« Dis à ton incapable de fils que, s'il m'offre son enfant, sa précédente mission sera annulée et que les Malefoy retrouveront leur rang d'antan à mes côtés. Tu peux te retirer. »

Le mangemort fit une nouvelle révérence et recula jusqu'à la sortie, serrant les poings. Dans quoi Drago s'était il encore fourré ? Comment avait il pu faire un enfant avec ce dégénéré de Potter ? Le sort ne cesserait donc pas de souiller le nom de son illustre famille ?

Alors que Lucius ruminait ses sombres pensées en regagnant ses appartements, Severus Rogues, tapis dans l'ombre prés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, attendait avec impatience d'être à son tour congédié.

.

.

« Et voilà un bébé tout beau ! s'exclama Harry en soulevant James de sa table à langer. »

Il venait de finir de l'habiller. Tout était parfaitement en place : la couche à l'endroit et toutes les pressions du babygro bien fermées sur les petites fesses rembourrées. Harry avait même tenté de coiffer sa petite touffe de cheveux avec une lotion douce…sans succès. Il le cala précautionneusement dans ses bras et regarda d'un œil morne Winky.

« Maître Harry Potter, monsieur, n'a pas à s'en faire. Winky servira maître James mieux que personne. Winky est tellement heureuse d'avoir été choisie par la si savante Hermione Granger. »

Winky avait très mal vécu sa libération, suite aux actions de la S.A.L.E (1) fondée par Hermione. Elle avait noyé son désarroi dans la bièraubeurre, devenant une vrai junkie, malgré le soutien de Dobby. Hermione en avait nourrit une grande culpabilité. Elle avait assuré à Harry que l'elfe ne toucherait plus une goûte de la boisson litigieuse si elle se sentait de nouveau indispensable. Qu'il ferait une bonne action. Qu'il ne le regretterait pas. Et Harry avait cédé et accepté d'en faire la nounou de James. Il est vrai que les elfes de maison détenaient des pouvoirs dont même les sorciers ne pouvaient rêver (dixit Hermione). James ne manquerait sûrement de rien. Mais il appréhendait de laisser son bébé pour la première fois, surtout à une elfe en désintox de bièraubeurre…

« Si il y a le moindre problème, Winky, tu vas immédiatement voir madame Pomfresh et ensuite seulement tu viens me chercher. C'est compris ? »

« Oui Harry Potter, monsieur. »

L'elfe tandis ses bras osseux en baissant ses larges oreilles, comme angoissée à l'idée qu'Harry ne change d'avis et ne lui laisse pas le petit. Le gryffondor embrassa James. Sa peau sentait le lait de toilette. Il lui dit qu'ils se reverraient ce soir et le déposa dans les mains disproportionnées de Winky.

Il était pressé. Certes, il avait déjà pris son petit déjeuner, mais il ne lui restait que trente minutes avant le début des cours, à neuf heures. Il fut rapidement en vue de la gargouille. Mais il n'avait pas le mot de passe…

« Sorbet citron, essaya t-il. »

Mais il y avait peu de chance que ce vieux truc fonctionne.

« Plume en sucre…. Plume en sucre au citron ? …. Citron confit, dragées citronnées, shweppes agrume, sucette au citron, gum à la citronnelle, citronnade, meringue… »

« Peut on savoir ce que vous faites, Potter ? l'interrompit la voix sifflante de son professeur de potion préféré. »

Rogue le toisait, lèvres pincées, sourcil relevé, quelque peu moqueur.

« J'ai besoin de parler au professeur Dumbledore, répliqua Harry. »

« Avez-vous conscience de ne pas être le seul élève de cette école dont le directeur ait la charge ? »

Quelques mois auparavant, Harry avait appris le rôle de l'austère directeur des serpentards dans la guerre. C'est pourquoi, après avoir vérifié dans tous les coins qu'ils étaient bien seuls, il s'avança vers l'homme et chuchota :

« Voldemort m'a rendu une petite visite cette nuit. Il sait pour James. Il le veut. »

« Je sais tout cela, Potter. Allez en cours, je me charge du reste. »

Harry afficha une parfaite stupéfaction, avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son cerveau parfois (souvent) capricieux.

« Ho, je vois, dit il, complice, à un Rogue atterré par tant de bêtise. »

.

.

Dans la grande salle, les hiboux venaient de lâcher leurs missives, colis, journaux, sur les élèves de Poudlard. Une petite enveloppe frappée aux armoirie des Malefoy trônait entre les doigts nerveux de Drago. Mais il ne tremblait pas. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à dissimuler ses faiblesses, ses émotions. Inconsciemment, sa main droite vînt tout de même masser son avant-bras gauche, si lourd en ce moment même. Il décacheta la cire et sortit un parchemin couvert de la belle écriture de sa mère.

_Drago, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien mon ange. Cela fait un moment que tu ne m'as envoyé de tes nouvelles. J'imagine que tes études te prennent beaucoup de temps, ainsi que tes amis. Que peut l'attente d'une mère face au tourbillon de la jeunesse ?_

_Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de ton père. J'espère qu'il saura être sage et s'en remettre aux autorités du ministère. Je suis inquiète pour lui._

_Ici, la vie est bien triste sans vous deux. Le manoir est désespérément vide et les elfes profitent de ma mélancolie pour n'en faire qu'à leurs têtes. Heureusement que ta fidèle Quicky prend soin de moi. Elle a même réussi à réparer l'armoire de ma chambre que je ne parvenais plus à ouvrir depuis quelques temps._

_Enfin, voilà les seules bagatelles que ta pauvre mère a à te raconter._

_Donne-moi de tes nouvelles._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Ta maman._

Sans ciller, il glissa la lettre dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, tamponna avec distinction les coins de sa bouche, reposa sa serviette, se leva et quitta la table avec le plus grand calme. Il fit semblant de errer tout un moment dans les couloirs avant de passer trois fois devant un mur, révélant la porte de la salle sur demande.

Drago savait depuis longtemps lire entre les lignes de sa mère, cette dernière n'ayant jamais pu lui écrire librement, son père veillant toujours à ce qu'elle ne s'épanche pas trop. Dans ce qu'il venait de déchiffrer, seules la première et la dernière phrase étaient 'vraies'. Le reste devait être traduit par : Je m'inquiète de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'as demandé d'accomplir, je me sens seule parmi les sbires du Maître, ton père se terre au manoir avec les autres mangemorts mais le ministère ne doit rien soupçonner, Quicky va bien, va à l'armoire dés que possible.

Il ôta le drap recouvrant le vieux meuble et en ouvrit la porte. Sur l'étagère du milieu se trouvait une nouvelle missive, de la main de son père cette fois ci :

_Fils,_

_Te voilà donc l'heureux père d'un petit bâtard ? _

_J'ignore dans quelles circonstances scabreuses tu as pu concevoir une telle abomination avec Potter, mais ce regrettable incident (car je ne doute pas que cela en soit un) va nous permettre de nous acquitter de notre dette auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Maître est tout disposé à pardonner nos erreurs passées pourvu que tu me livres l'enfant. Tuer Dumbledore n'est dorénavant plus de ton ressort. Tout ce que tu auras à faire est de me porter le petit bâtard le jour où je te l'indiquerai. Je ne suis pas libre de mes mouvements, comme tu t'en doutes, il te faudra donc agir rapidement. Tu recevras un hibou qui portera un parchemin sur lequel figurera le nom d'un lieu, sans rien de plus. Dés réception, tu te rendras avec le paquet à l'endroit indiqué._

_En espérant que tu ne nous décevras pas._

_L.M._

.

.

« Allons, Severus ! Tu penses vraiment que ce pauvre garçon pourrait condamner son propre enfant ? Tu n'es pas sérieux. C'est à peine s'il arrive à s'empêcher de camper devant l'infirmerie ! »

« Il pourrait y parvenir, oui ! Je crois que vous ne mesurez pas à quel point Drago peut être tourmenté. Il ne sait plus où il en est, tiraillé de tous côtés. Il est au bord de l'explosion. Vous devez faire quelque chose, Albus ! Drago sera tout simplement incapable de vivre avec du sang sur les mains, surtout celui de son fils. Il est bien plus fragile qu'il n'y parait ! »

« Je sais tout cela, Severus. Mais je t'assure que le mieux est de ne rien faire. Il en va de l'équilibre du _futur_. Nous ne devons pas intervenir. »

« J'ignore ce que vous savez, mais il est évident que vous savez quelque chose. »

Dumbledore se contenta de sourire mystérieusement, ce qui avait le don d'horripiler le professeur de potion au plus au point.

« Très bien, lâcha t-il entre ses dents. Mais je vous préviens, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ce bébé, vous en assumerez seul les conséquences. »

« Serais-tu effrayé par Harry, Severus ? »

La redoutable chauve sourie des cachots émit un grognement inintelligible qui fit sourire de satisfaction le vieux directeur.

.

.

A midi, Harry ne pu résister au besoin de voir James. Il se précipita donc à l'infirmerie à la fin de son repas, accompagné de Neville. Hermione avait dit qu'elle viendrait voir son filleul ce soir, mais que pour le moment elle devait aller à la bibliothèque 'pour une recherche urgente'. Ron, comme de bien entendu, avait suivit sa belle, la bouche en cœur.

Ils trouvèrent James dans son transat, Winky le surveillant tout en lui tricotant un petit pull bleu marine. Dobby se chargeait déjà de lui confectionner une collection très colorée de chaussettes.

Le bébé n'avait pas encore pris son biberon et Neville demanda timidement s'il pouvait le lui donner. C'est à ce moment là que James fit son premier 'caprice', sous l'œil effaré des témoins de la scène. D'un claquement de doigts, Winky venait de faire apparaître le biberon plein de lait chaud. Neville avait sortit le nouveau né de son berceau et c'était installé sur une chaise quand James se mit à pleurer. Le garçon tenta tout pour le calmer mais les cris s'amplifiaient. Le petit visage était tout rouge, les petits poings serrés et les yeux coléreux. D'autorité, Harry déposséda son ami de son fils et le cala contre son torse, le berçant doucement en lui murmurant des 'Shuuut' et des 'Là… Là…Tout va bien.' Il n'en fallu pas plus à James pour calmer instantanément ses cris. Ses beaux yeux plein de larmes regardaient avec intensité son biberon par-dessus l'épaule de son père, si bien qu'il se mit à baver sur la robe d'écolier règlementaire.

« Harry Potter, Monsieur, maître James a faim, mais il ne veut pas que l'ami de maître Harry Potter s'occupe de lui. Maître James ne veut que son papa, Harry Potter, Monsieur, déclara Winky comme si le langage du nourrisson n'avait aucun secret pour elle. »

Neville sembla déçu, ce qui obligea Harry à tenter de s'excuser pour le comportement de son fils.

« Heu oui, j'ai du lui manquer. C'est la première fois que je le laisse tant de temps depuis qu'il est né, dit-il en prenant place sur un large fauteuil. »

Mais James n'avait pas terminé son numéro, loin de là. Alors qu'Harry allait demander à l'elfe de lui apporter le biberon, celui-ci s'échappa des mains de la créature et vola jusqu'à son fils. Personne n'eu le temps d'émettre le moindre son que le nourrisson avait déjà engouffré la tétine et avalait goulument son repas. Harry n'avait même pas besoin de tenir le biberon. Il restait parfaitement en position, maintenu par un flux magique qui, à n'en pas douter, était émis par son enfant.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait prévenir le professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry, éberlué. »

.

.

Le soir venu, une tête blonde passa la porte de l'infirmerie. Ses yeux fouillèrent l'endroit, mais il n'y avait personne. Potter devait trainer quelque part avec ses amis. Il avait repris les cours aujourd'hui et, bien qu'il ait été absent au déjeuner, il avait pris son dîner dans la grande salle. Il entra, refermant la porte avec douceur.

Dans la pièce, les odeurs de remèdes avaient laissé place à celles des produits pour bébé : l'amande douce, le lait, le talc…

A peine la silhouette de Drago se découpait elle au dessus du berceau que James ouvrait les yeux. Le serpentard restait silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Le petit émit une sorte de 'Hun' qui le fit sourire.

« Tu fanfaronnes ? demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil, amusé. »

James écarquilla les yeux, toute ouïe.

« Ho, inutile de faire l'étonné. Severus m'a raconté tes exploits, monsieur le vorace. Un Malefoy ne se jette pas ainsi sur la nourriture, affirma t il comme un mantra. »

James respira fortement, remuant ses petites jambes.

Hésitant, Drago posa sa main sur son petit ventre. Le pyjama blanc était moelleux. De petites étoiles argentées parsemaient le tissu. Il le caressa doucement. James semblait aux anges, attendrissant efficacement son père récalcitrant.

« Tu es quand même un sacré sorcier, petit bout. »

Puis, sans plus se retenir, Drago se pencha et embrassa le front de son fils.

Troublé par son geste, il se détourna rapidement et rejoignit la sortie. Il saisi la poigné et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès. Agacé, mais ne voulant alerter personne en insistant lourdement, il sortit sa baguette et tenta un 'Alohomora'. Mais la porte resta close. Il se résigna alors à la secouer un peu plus énergiquement, manu militari. Il en était là dans ses tentatives quand une voix derrière lui le figea.

« Il ne veut pas que tu partes, dit Harry en sortant de l'ombre. »

Reprenant contenance, Drago se retourna pour faire face à son ennemi.

« Tu m'espionnais, Potter ! accusa t-il avec amertume. »

« Je surveillais notre fils, c'est tout. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

Drago tiqua au 'notre' mais ne répliqua pas.

« Bon, et je suppose que tu sais quoi faire pour que…James…me laisse sortir ? »

« Tu sais comment il s'appelle ? s'étonna Harry. »

« Bien sûr, cracha Drago. Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur cet enfant, déclara t il crânement. »

Harry fit un 'Honhon' des plus sceptiques.

« Mon parrain me tient informé. »

« Ton parrain ? »

« Le professeur Rogue, crétin. »

Harry garda son calme. Il n'avait même pas envie de s'énerver. Il voulait que le serpentard laisse tomber le masque, comme il le faisait quand il se croyait seul avec James.

« Donc, tu es en train de me dire que Severus Rogue est ton parrain ? »

Drago croisa les bras et pris son air le plus buté.

« Je t'ai demandé comment ouvrir la porte, Potter. »

« Pourquoi tu ne rejoins pas l'ordre du phénix ? »

Pour le coup, le serpentard en perdit toute sa belle prestance. Puis son visage se fit venimeux.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas quels cheminements absurdes a emprunté ton cerveau d'abruti congénital pour en arriver à me poser une telle question. »

L'idée que Drago ignorait le rôle d'espion de son parrain au service de l'ordre percuta Harry. Il fut parcouru d'une sueur froide, espérant ne pas avoir vendu la mèche par inadvertance. Il adopta alors rapidement une stratégie.

« Je me disais juste que peut être, si on t'en donnait la possibilité, tu voudrais changer de voie. »

« Par 'on' tu entends 'toi', merveilleux Sauveur du monde sorcier ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé, Potty ! Et de toute façon, c'est trop tard. »

« Il n'est jamais trop tard. »

Drago se mit à rire, d'un rire mort qui noua le cœur d'Harry.

« Tu es vraiment le parfait gryffondor, Potter ! Naïf à souhait ! »

« Quoi que tu ais fait, si tu veux rejoindre l'ordre, personne ne s'y opposera, assura Harry. »

« J'ai la marque, cracha froidement Drago. »

Mais Harry n'en paru pas étonné le moins du monde. Et Drago comprit.

« Tu le savais déjà ? »

« Oui. Mais je suis content que tu me l'ais dit. »

« Qui m'a vendu ? Personne ne sait à part… »

Et la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Drago. Harry, lui, n'en menait pas large.

« Peu importe qui. Il n'est pas trop tard, Malefoy. Je serais là pour t'aider. »

« Pourquoi ? demanda Drago, ébranlé par la découverte qu'il venait de faire sur son parrain. »

« Parce que je suis prêt à tout pour que mon fils ait un père dont le nom ne soit pas associé au mot 'mangemort'. Je ne te demande pas d'assumer quoi que ce soit mais au moins d'être un homme bien, à défaut d'être un bon père. Bien sûr, si tu en as envie, comme j'en ai l'impression, tu pourras aussi t'occuper de notre enfant, faire partie de sa vie, être son père et pas simplement son géniteur. »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Drago semblait jauger Harry. Le gryffondor espérait qu'il réfléchissait simplement. D'un mouvement de baguette, il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Il s'est endormi, précisa t il au regard incrédule que lui lança le serpentard. »

Drago se recomposa un faciès glacial et, tout en quittant l'infirmerie, il déclara :

« Avoir un enfant avec le fils d'une sang de bourbe n'a jamais fait partie de mes projets. »

.

.

Les jours passèrent mais Harry ne vit plus Drago à l'infirmerie. Il s'en voulait. Il n'aurait pas du parler au serpentard. Il aurait du attendre encore, c'était trop tôt pour proposer ce genre de choses à Malefoy. Mais il l'avait trouvé tellement différent, troublant, touchant face à James.

Il n'avait pas manqué de reprocher au professeur Rogue de lui avoir caché son lien avec le blond. Bien sûr, l'autre l'avait envoyé vertement sur les roses, l'accusant pratiquement d'avoir précipité son filleul dans les bras de Voldemort, à cause de son 'immense bêtise'. Et Harry n'avait pu que serrer les poings et les dents, cruellement atteint par cette accusation.

C'est ainsi qu'il déprimait depuis quelques jours, se réfugiant dés que possible prés de son fils, espérant voir apparaître Malefoy.

Ce soir là, lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit doucement, il crut un bref instant que le blond était de retour, mais non. Il s'agissait en fait d'Hermione, à qui il fit un pauvre sourire.

« Le couvre feu est passé… Tu vas avoir des ennuis, lui dit Harry. »

« J'avais envie qu'on passe un moment, rien que tout les deux, dit elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. Tu semble triste en ce moment, et je n'aime pas ça. »

« Moi non plus, répondit il en baissant la tête. »

« James dort ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu sais, Malefoy non plus n'a pas l'air au meilleure de sa forme… »

Ils se sourirent, complices.

Hermione attrapa un manuel laissez ouvert sur le couvre lit.

« Ha, tu révises le cours sur les sorts aqueux ? Tu as compris le truc de sublimation ? demanda t-elle en s'installant en tailleur. »

Sa meilleure amie. Elle lui faisait un bien fou.

.

.

S'éclipser du cours de divination n'avait été qu'un détail. Un simple 'Je ne me sens pas très bien, miss Trelawney' avait suffit. Tout résidait dans le 'miss' qui rendait cette vieille chouette toute fébrile. Il avait reçu un hibou, il y a environ 20 minutes, portant l'indication 'Sribenpenne' (2). Il était sûr de ne rencontrer aucun gryffondors de 6ème année. Ils étaient en classe mais d'ici 10 minutes la fin des cours sonnerait. Potter et sa troupe se précipiteraient à l'infirmerie. Il fallait donc qu'il se dépêche. Il était sur que Winky ne serait pas sortie. L'Elfe savait que le grand et merveilleux 'Harry Potter, Monsieur' voudrait voir son rejeton le plus vite possible. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était la présence plus qu'éventuelle de l'infirmière. Mais il avait un plan. Et il fallait qu'il marche.

Drago serra son avant bras gauche et se força à rester calme en contrôlant quelques instant sa respiration. Il était arrivé. Les portes de l'infirmerie lui faisaient face. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Se faisant, un parchemin soigneusement plié glissa de son vêtement jusqu'au sol. Nerveusement, il fit tourner le morceau d'aubépine dans sa paume. Puis, il le cacha dans les plis de sa manche et entra sans plus d'hésitation, le regard froid, déterminé.

« Bonjour, jeune maître Drago Malefoy, le salua Winky, levant le nez de son tricot. »

Une petite salopette d'un beau vert-bouteille, semblait il.

James était dans son transat et remuait ses petites jambes en le regardant, visiblement contant de le voir. Drago lui sourit.

« Madame Pomfresh est ici ? demanda t il. »

« Oui, elle est dans son bureau. Le jeune maître ne se sent pas bien ? Veut-il que Winky aille chercher la maîtresse madame l'infirmière ? proposa t elle en commençant à se lever. »

« Non, reste ici. Occupe toi du bébé, répondit-il d'un ton sans appel. »

Puis il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le bureau au fond de la salle. Il y trouva effectivement l'infirmière et lui fit son numéro d'enfant malade. Mais, alors qu'elle prenait les devants pour se rendre dans sa réserve de potions, Drago la stupéfixa.

Puis il ne perdit pas une minute. Il se précipita de nouveau dans la pièce où se trouvaient James et Winky. Il fit subir à cette dernière le même sort qu'à madame Pomfresh, sans qu'elle ait le temps de réagir. Cela sembla amuser le bébé qui remua ses petites jambes de plus belle. Il n'avait, apparemment, aucune compassion pour sa pauvre nourrice. Drago se pencha sur lui et chercha rapidement par quel moyen il pouvait ôter la ceinture le retenant. Il commençait à s'énerver, la panique le gagnant, quand la boucle céda. Il souleva précautionneusement l'enfant. C'était la première fois qu'il le prenait dans ses bras. Il le cacha à l'intérieur de sa cape, tout contre sa poitrine, et s'éclipsa sans faire le moindre bruit.

.

.

Lorsqu'il entra en riant dans l'infirmerie, accompagné de Ron et Hermione, Harry se figea d'appréhension. Winky pleurait, ses grands yeux globuleux complètement affolés, son corps immobile, ses longs doigts figés sur ses aiguilles à tricoter. D'un coup de baguette, il mit fin au stupéfixe. La première chose que fit l'elfe fut de se laisser tomber au sol pour se rouer elle-même de coups en hurlant. Alors qu'Hermione tentait de la calmer, Harry trouva madame Pomfresh et lui demanda se qui s'était passé et surtout où été James. Lorsqu'elle eut repris ses esprits, son visage s'affaissa, horrifié.

« Ho Merlin ! Monsieur Potter, je craints que monsieur Malefoy ait fait une horrible chose… C'est lui qui m'a entourloupé pour mieux me jeter un sort dés que j'ai eu le dos tourné ! Il a du emmener James ! »

« Harry ! s'écria Ron en pénétrant dans le bureau comme un rhinocéros. »

Il tendit à son ami un parchemin.

« Je l'ai trouvé devant les portes de l'infirmerie ! C'est l'écriture de Malefoy père, j'en suis sûr ! Ça pue l'aristocrate empesé ! »

« 'Empe' quoi ? demanda Harry en lui arrachent la feuille des mains. »

« 'Empesé', intervînt Hermione. C'est moi qui lui ai appris ce mot la semaine dernière. Winky est calmée. Que donne le parchemin ? »

« Il est juste écrit 'Scribennpen (2)', lui dit Ron, un peu vexé par sa remarque précédente. »

« J'y vais, affirma Harry en sortant du bureau. »

Les deux autres le rejoignirent en courant. Winky serrait la couverture de James, se mouchant même dedans de temps en temps.

« Harry ! Ça pourrait être dangereux ! lui dit Hermione. »

« Alors préviens quelqu'un ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre ! »

« Je viens avec toi, s'enflamma Ron en sortant dors et déjà sa baguette. Je vais lui faire tâter de mes sorts à cette maudite fouine ! On ne s'en prend pas au filleul d'un Weasley sans risquer de mourir ! »

Harry ne prit que le temps d'acquiescer et transplana à Préaulard.

« Super ! Et je fais comment, moi ? ronchonna Ron. »

« Tu cours ! répliqua Hermione en prenant la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. »

.

.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à repérer Lucius Malefoy. Ainsi, Ron avait raison.

« Où est mon fils ! hurla t il en brandissant sa baguette. »

Lucius sembla pris au dépourvu.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, Potter, dit-il calmement en sortant à son tour sa baguette. »

Ses gestes étaient posés et mesurés, contrairement à ceux du gryffondor. Lucius Malefoy pouvait réfléchir alors que dans les yeux de son adversaire ne brillaient que le rage et l'envie de meurtre.

« Je te préviens, Malefoy, parle ou je ne réponds plus de moi ! »

« Tout ce que je vois est un pathétique sorcier incapable de discernement. J'ignorais même que vous aviez un fils, Potter. »

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Je sais que ton maître veut mon fils ! Sinon, que ferais-tu ici, alors que tu es en cavale depuis ta miraculeuse évasion d'Azkaban ?! »

Les passant s'étaient attroupés autour d'eux et on pouvait les entendre chuchoter : 'C'est Lucius Malefoy, le mangemort évadé de prison' ou encore 'Le Survivant va affronter Malefoy' ou bien simplement 'C'est Harry Potter !'.

« Tout ne tourne pas autour de vous, Potter. J'avais besoin de nouvelles plumes pour entretenir ma correspondance. Mes sorties étant limitées, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, répliqua t-il narquoisement. »

C'en fut trop pour Harry, que Lucius eut tort de sous estimer. Sans que ce dernier n'ait le temps de réagir, il l'envoya violement cinq mètres plus loin avec un 'expulso'. C'est sans grâce aucune que le majestueux Lucius Malefoy s'écroula au sol. La rage au ventre, Harry s'approcha de nouveau du mangemort. Il allait lancer un autre sort quand une main le retint. Furieux et prêt à en découdre avec son assaillant, il se dégagea et menaça de sa baguette… Remus Lupin. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire rassurant. Harry se retourna de nouveau, mais Lucius Malefoy avait disparu.

« NON ! hurla t-il, désespéré. »

« Harry ! Calme-toi ! James va bien ! Il est avec Dumbledore, dans son bureau, en sécurité ! s'époumona Remus. »

Un soulagement intense envahit le gryffondor.

« Tu es sûr ? demanda t-il tout de même. »

« Oui, Drago n'est même pas sorti du château… »

Harry ne prit pas le temps de demander qui avait arrêté le serpentard. Il transplana de nouveau pour atterrir devant la gargouille gardant le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Il était bien trop tourmenté pour patienter d'avantage. D'un coup de baguette, il fit exploser cette satanée statue. Il n'attendit pas que la poussière se dissipe pour enjamber les décombres et se précipiter dans les escaliers. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite et fit une entrée fracassante dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« En voilà des manières ! Vous n'avez donc aucune limite, Potter ! l'attaqua Rogue. »

Mais Harry n'entendait rien. Il ne lui avait fallu que deux secondes pour trouver James…et Drago. Le serpentard était installé dans un fauteuil, leur fils dans ses bras. Ses cils blonds formaient des paquets autour de ses yeux humides. La main d'Harry se crispa sur la poignée de la porte, qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ces yeux là, il lui semblait les connaître…

Il commença à faire un pas vers eux, mais s'arrêta quand le blond serra James un peu plus fort contre lui, contractant son visage parfait dans une grimace douloureuse et pleine de crainte.

« Je ne l'aurais pas fait… Je ne lui aurais pas donné… dit-il d'une petite voix pitoyable, ses larmes menaçant à nouveau de couler. »

« Potter, je vous préviens que si vous avez l'intention de… »

Mais Rogue se figea. Harry venait de combler la distance le séparant du serpentard et de son enfant, les prenant tout les deux dans ses bras. Le directeur et le professeur regardèrent avec pudeur cette étreinte, n'entendant que quelques mots murmurés ou sanglotés.

« J'ai eu si peur, souffla Harry. »

Sa tête était posée sur l'épaule de Drago. Il pouvait sentir le parfum discret de son camarade et c'était comme se souvenir de quelque chose. Sa main gauche se raffermit dans le dos du serpentard, tandis que de l'autre il caressait doucement les fins cheveux de James.

« Pardon… Pardon, disait Drago d'une voix suppliante. »

Harry se redressa alors légèrement, de façon à regarder l'autre garçon dans les yeux.

« Chuuut…ça va aller. Tout ira bien maintenant, dit-il en posant sa main sur sa nuque, caressant du pouce sa mâchoire. »

Harry lui trouvait la peau douce.

Drago lui trouvait les mains chaudes.

Fermant les yeux, il appuya son front contre celui du gryffondor, dont l'étreinte se fit plus protectrice encore.

Les épreuves à venir seraient difficiles. Mais tout irait bien.

.

.

**Epilogue : Le temps d'une naissance, chapitre 3**

Drago resta un moment la tête baissée. Puis il leva le visage vers le feu dans l'âtre et son regard se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Il commença alors d'une voix éraillée :

« Et bien…tu sais déjà pour l'accident de potion… ça a été extrêmement dur pour moi à l'époque. Pour toi aussi, bien sûr, ajouta t-il précipitamment en se rappelant de la dispute qu'il avait eu avec son mari. Mais toi, tu as tout de suite aimé James. »

« James ? »

Drago le regarda enfin.

« Oui, James Sirius, c'est comme ça que tu as appelé notre premier enfant. »

« Tu veux dire que…tu n'as pas choisi avec moi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit Harry, je n'ai pas accepté cet enfant aussi rapidement que toi. Tu t'en ais occupé seul les premiers temps et tu as donc décidé seul de l'appeler ainsi. Mais de toute façon, ce choix s'est avéré être le bon par la suite. Et avant que tu ne me le demandes, nos autres enfants s'appellent Albus Severus et Lili Narcissa. »

Harry lui sourit.

« Narcissa c'est… »

« Ma mère, le coupa Drago. Et non, elle n'a jamais été un mangemort. Par contre, mon père en était un, comme tu t'en doutes. Il a tenté de mettre la main sur James lorsqu'il a appris son existence, et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé d'assumer mon rôle de père et de m'avouer mes sentiments pour cet enfant. J'ai commencé à m'en occupé…pour finir par devenir un vrai papa poule ! »

« J'ai du mal à l'imaginer, avoua Harry. »

« Et bien en fait, tu étais très troublé par mon comportement. On ne se connaissait pas et on découvrait tout les deux qui nous étions réellement. On se voyait très souvent à cause de James et, de fils en aiguilles, on est tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre. Tu n'étais pas l'agaçant gryffondor que j'imaginais et je n'étais pas le serpentard horripilant auquel tu t'attendais. On a finit par flirter, dit-il avec un sourire niais. »

Mais il ne poursuivit pas, absorbé par ses pensées. Toute sa vie avec Harry était en train de défiler dans sa tête, tous ces moments de bonheur…

**FIN**

(1) S.A.L.E : Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes.

(2) Scribenpenne : Sorte de papeterie, à Préaulard.

.

.

**Dés à présent, retrouvez un extrait de ma prochaine fiction, Vilain Garçon, sur mon LiveJournal.**

.

**Hikaru :** Merci d'être encore là^^ Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu sautes sur mes chapitres ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils sont tout plat (ok, je sors -) J'espère que cette fin t'aura plu. Je grand méchant Voldy n'aura pas James ! A bientôt !


End file.
